


I like where we are now, you know, you and me.

by stydiastydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, High School, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiastydia/pseuds/stydiastydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there they are, in front of the school that's been destroyed several times, ready for prom. They decide to go as a group, somehow it's easier this way since Stiles and Malia broke up a month ago and things are just getting better for Scott and Kira now. Oh, and Lydia escaped from EH a week ago so she didn't have time to think about dates. She did think about her dress, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like where we are now, you know, you and me.

It's the first calm night in beacon hills in a while. No curfews, no murders that no one seems to know how to explain, it's almost too quite. Not that this is a bad thing, they aren't just used to it anymore. It's also strange that the night most people on their school is looking forward to seems kinda pointless after everything that happened, but they decide to go anyways. They have to live their life, after all. 

So there they are, in front of the school that's been destroyed several times, ready for prom. They decide to go as a group, somehow it's easier this way since Stiles and Malia broke up a month ago and things are just getting better for Scott and Kira now. Oh, and Lydia escaped from EH a week ago so she didn't have time to think about dates. She did think about her dress, though. The pack left Stiles jeep, that was new as ever, It was an early graduation present from his dad, and entered the school.

Everyone was having fun. Mason and Liam were having too much fun, feeling older just because they were on a senior prom. Hayden was with the boys, but still not feeling like she should be there because of everything that happened with Theo. He was controlling her but she still felt guilt for all the bad things he made her do but she went anyways cause it was more safe to be with her new pack. The night went by quickly, with silly pictures at photo booths and alcoholic drinks that Danny somehow was able to bring. 

The rest of the pack was dancing while Lydia as sitting in the table pretending to doodle some random stuff on her hand and wishing she was at home reading. It's not like she wasn't happy, she was, but she was kinda tired and in moments like this she can't help but wonder what would be like if Allison was alive. She misses her best friend everyday but sometimes the pain is stronger.

"Hey, do you want to dance with me?" Stiles said as her thoughts fade away. 

The last time they really talked was when the pack saved her form EH, she was trying to escape on her own when she saw Stiles in there with his baseball bat. He was the only one who manage his way in because the doctors put mountain ash everywhere. Seeing him was like she could finally breath again.

She spent two nights at the hospital and Stiles stayed there with her the entire time even though it was just family allowed. When she finally could go home he drove her home and stayed there with her, laying in bed while she cried, that's probably the first time Lydia left herself be this vulnerable in front of someone. But the following days they were too busy trying to defeat Theo and save the chimeras that they didn't have a chance to talk about how she only felt save when she was with him, how the doctors tried to make her lose her mind by making her believe that something terrible had happened with Stiles. He also didn't have the chance to tell her how worried he was, he couldn't even sleep, and how sorry he was that he couldn't protect her. But to be honest, she wasn't sure if they would talk about it, like they never talked about their kiss. It was always like this. They feel too much and not talk about it enough. 

"Last time you tried harder."She said, trying not to smile. 

"Lydia, get off your cute little ass and dance with me now."

"Well, this time my answer is actually yes." 

Everything was really calm while they went to the dancing floor, it almost felt like the world had stopped. For a moment she forgot that less than a week ago she was locked in EH. The days she spent there were too horrible to even describe.

"A lot changed since we last danced together, right lyds?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. She didn't know how to say something else without crying. Cause even though a lot of good things had happened like the two of them getting really close, some bad things also happened. This night she was trying really hard to focus only on the posite things.

"I miss our junior prom, everything was great, you know, before the part that Peter tried to kill." 

"Everything was simpler and sometimes I do wish we could go back." She rested her head into his shoulders as the music changed. "But I like where we are now, you know, you and me" 

"Me too" 

The music changed so many times that they didn't even notice anymore, they just continued to dance as if there was no one else there, the dj even put an eletronic music but Kira quickly asked him to change. She wasn't gonna let her friends miss another change to maybe talk about their feelings. 

When Kira wasnt able to convice the dj to keep the songs she was choosing anymore, Stiles and Lydia decided to go for a walk inside the school, outside was just too cold for them.

"We're finally being normal teenagers."

"Yeah, until another villan comes into town wanting either to kill Scott or you know to be his friend and then try to kill him." He said with fake excitement. As soon he noticed the look on Lydia's face he felt guilty. "I'm sorry Lyds, but this is true. That's what our lives gonna be like until we leave this place." He sounded really broken now.

"That's what you want? To leave and never come back?" Lydia asked, wanting to tell him that he should come back, that he shouldn't leave everything behind. That he shouldn't leave her.

"No, um, that's never my plan. I wanted to leave for college and then return but... i don't know"

Lydia wanted to leave this town since she was fifteen. Go to college and then maybe move to Boston or New York, even though she absolutely hates how cold it is on those places. But it didn't really mattered the place, she always knew she wanted to leave Beacon Hills and she always knew how easy it would be, sure she would miss her mother but Natalie would proprably visit her the entire time. Besides her mother and Prada, she only had Jackson but it never crossed her mind that he would make any effort to see her.

A lot changed since she was just "the popular girl" in high school, now she has a real connection with this place and for the first time in a really long time she has real friends. This is also the last place her bestfriend lived and it makes leaving even harder. And she also has Stiles. She couldn't imagine her life without him anymore. She didn't say anything for a while.

"Do you think you can actually do it?" She asked, afraid of hearing what she didn't want to hear.

"Nah." he shot back. "I know i'll come back. I have good reasons to."

It was a relief for Lydia to hear this.

"Like what?"

They were really close right now. She could even feel his breath.

"You."

Stiles finally leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was soft at first and then fierce. It's like nothing in the world mattered anymore. Just the two of them in the middle of an empty classroom. It's like they've been waiting forever for this kiss. Well, they kinda have.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfic here, hope you like it! i'm lydxsmartin on tumblr :)


End file.
